1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to an apparatus and method enabling a dog to carry one pack or a plurality of packs near the front and top of the dog's back thereby providing comfort and stability to the dog.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dogs have been always used to carry many objects by travois or by attaching packs on their sides. All of these devices limit the dogs maneuverability. Side bags, such as advertised in prior art catalogs, are supported by the dogs back, chafe the dog's back and sides, may affect dog's balance, and impede the dogs natural abilities. U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,762; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,677; and Canadian patent CA 1168-198-A also describe and depict these apparatus.
A problem with many pack harnesses relates to the position of attaching a load on an animal. Most position the pack so the load is carried primarily by the middle of animal's back with supports to confine the load to the sides of the animal. The harness is designed to distribute the load over the animal's back, between the front and back legs, and mount the load on the animal's sides. These loads need to be continually balanced so the animal is comfortable. Single loads mounted on sides of animals need to be separated into relatively equal weights and sizes. Dogs need mobility and balance for climbing or running during hikes and side packs can chafe the dog's fur in addition to limiting the dog's natural instincts walking, running, or seeking natural relief. Side packs do not allow the dog to conduct rescue missions due to the dog's lack of mobility.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,614,083 and D293,139 describe and show harnesses to restrain dogs. These are not designed for load carrying because of positioning for choke features or lack of design to prevent shifting of loads.
The load carrying harnesses in the prior art do not allow for the dog's natural chest expansion that normally occurs during exertion. In the present invention, positioning the dog's load on the top of the back and the front of the back, while allowing chest expansion, maintains the dog's comfort, stamina, and natural running and climbing abilities without chafing.